Dhoom
D hoom (Hindi: धूम, English: Blast) is a Bollywood film and the first installment in the Dhoom series. It is produced by Yash Raj Films'Aditya Chopra (son of Yash Chopra) and was released in 2004. Earning over Rs. 42 crore ($9 million USD), the film became one of the top-grossing Indian films of 2004.[1] This was the first action film made by Yash Raj Films in 19 years, since Vijay (1988), and brought in a new genre of movies akin to the fast paced motorcycle-robbery dramas. Its sequel, Dhoom 2, was released in 2006 in India, and Dhoom 3 is set to release in 2013. Plot The story starts in the city of Mumbai where a motorcycle gang starts breaking into banks and other public places and vanishing on the Western Express Highway. ACP Jai Dixit (Abhishek Bachchan) a no-nonsense cop, is called inside the case. He is married to Sweety (Rimi Sen). Jai seeks the help of a thief named Ali (Uday Chopra) and devises a trap to catch the gang, but it fails. Kabir (John Abraham), the leader of the gang, eventually taunts Dixit by saying that he couldn't catch him even if he were right in front of him. He is proved correct and the failure of Dixit seemingly leads to the break-up of his partnership with Ali. Kabir then lures Ali into his gang to take place of Rohit, the gang member who was killed by Jai. Ali falls in love with Sheena (Esha Deol), another gang member. The gang later goes to Goa to perform one last big heist before becoming disbanded forever. Kabir now sets his eyes on the biggest casino in all of India. Kabir and his gang swiftly loot the casino on New Year's Eve, but soon they realize that Jai has led them right into a trap. Ali was working for Jai the whole time and a fight ensues. Kabir manages to escape from Jai, and goes back to the gang's truck where Ali has tied up Sheena. Kabir then viciously beats up Ali for his betrayal, but Ali is saved by the timely arrival of Jai at the scene. The gang minus Sheena flees, while Jai and Ali give chase. All the gang members sans Kabir are killed by Jai and Ali. Kabir tries to escape on his bike. He is then cornered by Jai and Ali with nowhere to go. So Kabir decides to commit suicide rather than let Jai arrest him, and rides his bike over the edge of a cliff and into the water. The movie ends with Jai and Ali bickering as usual. It is hinted at the end that Sheena will be arrested. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dhoom&action=edit&section=2 editCast *Abhishek Bachchan as ACP Jai Dixit *John Abraham as Kabir *Uday Chopra as Ali Akbar Fateh Khan *Esha Deol as Sheena *Rimi Sen as Mrs. Sweety Dixit *Manoj Joshi as Jai's assistant officer *Ajay Pande as Vinod *Sanjay Singh as Rahul (Kabir's Friend) *Farid Amiri as Tony (Kabir's Friend) *Rohit Chopra as Rohit (Kabir's Friend) *Bhupinder as a Chor Bazaar Goon *Mehul Bhojak as Manu *Yusuf Hussain as Police Commissioner *Mukesh Ahuja *Perizaad Zorabian in a Friendly Appearance *Arjun Sablok in a Friendly Appearance http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dhoom&action=edit&section=3 editCrew *Director: Sanjay Gadhvi *Producer: Aditya Chopra *Music: Pritam *Lyrics : Sameer *Photography: Nirav Shah *Writer: Vijay Krishna Acharya *Action Director: Allan Amin *Executive Producer: Shahnaab Alam *Art Director: Pramod Guruji and Vinod Guruji *Editor: Rameshwar S. Bhagat *Audiography: Dwarak Warrier *Background Score : Salim-Sulaiman *Choreography : Vaibhavi Merchant, Shiamak Davar http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dhoom&action=edit&section=4 editReception The film became a commercial box office hit[1] and received generally positive reviews from audiences,[2] but did not fair so well by some critics.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dhoom&action=edit&section=5 editAwards Won *2005: IIFA Best Villain Award - John Abraham *2005: Zee Cine Award for Best Actor in a Negative Role - John Abraham *2005: Zee Cine Award Best Playback Singer - Female - Sunidhi Chauhan for "Dhoom Machale" *2005: Zee Cine Award Best Track of the Year - "Dhoom Machale" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dhoom&action=edit&section=6 editCrime inspired by Dhoom The movie had a significant cultural impact among urban Indian youth. It was blamed for an increase in incidents of street racing; bike-borne theft and stunting on public roads. Besides, there was a new impetus to the bike-modifying scene with youth going in for modifications to their bikes ranging from free flow exhaust systems to addition of NOS kits. These in turn, gave rise to incidents of speeding and breakage of traffic rules on the already unruly Indian streets. Robbery increased in cities where people after taking their money from ATMs or frombanks were robbed at gunpoint and the robbers escaping on bikes Main article: Chelembra Bank Robbery In Malappuram district of Kerala, four members of a group of criminals had cracked the floor of South Malabar Gramin Bank on the early hours on 30 December 2007 and looted Rs. 25lakhs and 80 kilograms of gold. Estimated to be worth Rs. 8 crores, the robbery is considered to be one of the biggest thefts in Kerala’s crime records. The Kerala Police have arrested four people in connection with this and the leader admitted that it was inspired by Dhoom movie. In the movie the robbers also made a hole on the ground floor of the bank and got away with the valuables during the new-year event.[4][5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dhoom&action=edit&section=7 editSoundtrack The title track "Dhoom Dhoom" was released in a remixed version song by the Thai-American singer Tata Young. The song and its music video featuring Tata Young proved to be a major hit in India during 2004 and 2005. The original song was sung by Sunidhi Chauhan. Other tracks on the soundtrack included "Dilbara", "Dilbar Shikdum" and "Salaame Salaame". The music director was Pritam. The lyrics were penned by Sameer.